I miss you
by aceryn
Summary: Heero Yuy can no longer outrun his feelings for Relena.He decided to finally come home to her. But will she accept Heero once more? because the pacifist everyone knows starting to loose her patience when it comes to him...


I miss you…  
By aceryn

PG 13

Note: I do not own gundam wing, I just borrow the characters to write fan fiction. Please don't get mad at me, anyway, it is the first fiction I have written, please take it easy on me… hehehe I been having hard time how to end this one… sigh I hope this is enough for everyone to enjoy… blush nn ahm… there are some bad words I wrote. Watch for it…

Heero Yuy lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, unable to think. He is confused for some reasons. He let out a long sigh. He blinked his eyes twice, and then he sighs again. He's been like this three hours and three hours of staring at the ceiling making him go insane every time he see the image of a familiar woman. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, trying to think something better other than her. But his senses failed him. He heard her voice calling for him, her cry, her soft moans, her whispers, her chants, her screams. His eyes flew open, he sat up. He brushed his fingers through his hair. He breathes in; he smelled her perfume surrounding him. He glanced back at his bed. It was empty. She wasn't there as he thinks she's there. He look down at his hands, he can still feel her soft body and curves against his. His hands clutch into fists.

'Dammit! I can't take this anymore…' he thought.

On his feet, he grabbed his jacket and walk out of the door. There are hard banging at the door, Duo Maxwell ran towards the door. When he open it, he saw Heero Yuy standing outside his apartment door waiting for him.

"hey! what's the matter man? you're gonna break my door! i didnt even pay up my apartment bills yet"

"im here to take the job"

"what job""you know what it is"Duo stop for a while and think of something,wondesring what his pal was saying.

"job...hmmm...i dont remember offering you one"

"really? tell me. do you wanna die"  
with a sudden hint, Duo took two steps away from him. Avoiding his icy and treatful glare.  
"oh yeah! i remember now...hehehe"

After informing him, Heero walk away from his braided-hair friend's apartment.  
"hey! hee-man! where are you going"  
"i prefer to do this job alone,tell everyone to stay out of my way"  
"but...lady une wants"  
Heero disappered. "man..why cant he be honest? he just want to be with ms.relena alone and her attention focused on him"

Duo laughed at his own comment.

A month earlier

Relena walk towards the exit and headed to the limousine. Inside, Dorothy Catalonia was waiting to greet her.

"That was absolutely one great speech Ms. Relena! And you look gorgeous as ever"

"Oh thank you Dorothy..." she smiled at her sweetly.

"Truly princess, No wonder why there are so many lad out there craving for you"

"No, they are not"

"Yes, they are. Ms. Relena. Tell me, do you have your pick? Or there is someone else in your mind"  
Heat flushed on Relena's pale cheeks, a memory of Heero came into her mind.

"No…I'm not thinking of anyone nor anybody or someone else. I'm too busy for that kind of matters. How come you came up with that kind of idea, Dorothy"

"Oh! Ms. Relena. You're Blushing…It wasn't an idea, It is a fact. In those years I've spent as your company gave me this conclusion. You are waiting for someone. Who has the initials of H. and Y.?"

Dorothy made a face. Teasing the poor Relena, who is completely blushing, unable to think of any? Dorothy laughed.

"Ms. Relena, I understand how you feel but I think you have waited long enough for him. If he will come back, He must have returned sooner than to make you suffer like this-"

Relena cut her off.

"Dorothy, I did the decision alone. He didn't tell me whether he is going to come back or not." She glanced outside the window.

"Ms. Relena"  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to…" she notice her tears fell across her pale cheeks.

"No. It's me who should ask for your forgiveness…I am very sorry Ms. Relena"

Relena smiled at her and continue to sob. Dorothy offered her shoulder so that Relena can lean on it. Dorothy embraced her friend lovingly.

"It's alright Ms. Relena"

"Thank you Dorothy…and you take care"

She walked inside her hotel room. She sighed noticing she is alone. She scanned the whole room. It is dark, cold and lonely. Yes, it is. She shook her head and forces herself to walk inside the bathroom. She undresses herself and took a nice bath. A dark figure sneaks inside the hotel room. He scanned the room to find his target. He found her inside the bathroom. He opened the door slowly and aims his gun at her. But for some reason, he cannot pull the trigger. He lowered his gun and admires the beauty of her nude body. He can't help it. His heart started to beat very fast. Extreme heat burns inside his body, he begun to sweat a lot. He closed his eyes and tries to ignore what he sees. He tried to focus but he loose. Then he walked away, out of the bathroom.

"Damn! Fucking fool! What id the hell happening to me?" he whispered to himself. Just then, Relena turn off the shower. She noticed the door of the bathroom was open. Immediately, she took the towel and wrapped it around her body tightly.

"He's here…" she thought, and then she shook her head,

"No…What am I thinking? I probably had forgotten to close the door…"

Her hearth started to beat fast and her body begun to tremble in fear. No not fear. She is trembling not because of fear, because of loneliness as if she wants to scream and to cry out loud to release the pain she's hiding inside his heart.

She walks out of the door and saw a familiar figure standing.

"Heero…" she called for him. Heero looked upon his shoulder and saw her walk into the bedroom. He turns to face her and aimed his gun at her. She stopped.

"It is true... It is really you…" she whispered.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm here to complete my mission…" he said in a low deadly cold voice. Relena somehow manage to smile at him.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you in seven years…" she said, trying to contain the tears in her eyes. Luckily, the lights are off and the room is dark. He will not see those tears that will flow soon. She smiled at him; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Kill me now Heero…" she said in a low soothing voice. Heero Frustrated, his fingers are starting to tremble. He can't pull the trigger. He can't kill her and he hate to admit it. Why is he here anyway? It's not because he wants to kill her. It is because he wants to see her. And now, after seeing her like that in the bathroom. He is fighting the urge to come close to her and have her in his arms.

"Oh…Shit…" He looses his control. He walks closer to her side. Relena felt a cold solid material pointed at her temple. She prepared herself. She's ready to die.  
Her scent surrounds him. He took steps closer to her. She's so beautiful. He raised his other hand to touch her. His fingers ran up and down her bare arm. Relena opened her eyes slightly. Heero is standing in front of her.

"Pull the trigger Heero…Kill me…Make me your last victim…" she whispered. He sucked in his breath.

"I…I can't…" he sighed helplessly. Slowly, he lowered his gun, down to his side and drops it. Relena asked in confusion.

"W-Why?" Tears started to flood in her eyes. He can see it in a close distance.

"I…I do not…know…" He looked at her crystal blue eyes. His voice is soft and gentle. The tears she's trying to contain fell across her pale cheeks. Hearing his voice sounded like that, seeing his face at this close distance. It made her cry for some reason. Maybe she missed him so badly.

He brushed those tears away. He strokes her face with his hands. Lifted her face and made their eyes in contact. She stared at him, wonder in his eyes. Then her eyes went to his lips. She wants to be kissed by those lips. She found herself closing her eyes in a silent plea, begging him in the corner of her mind. He answered her plea. Slowly, he lowered his head and kisses her lips lightly. Once, twice, and again and again. But then he pulled her tightly embracing her and kisses her in a harsh manner. Relena let out a soft moan and savors the moment in his arms. They pulled back to fill their lungs with fresh air.

"I'm sorry…I've never done this before…" His voice was low and gentle just above whisper. He is quietly amused of himself. Admitting he kiss nobody in his life except her, earlier.

"Me too… but we have all the time in the world to learn…" she whispered tracing the buttons of his shirt with her fingers.

"Learning…is fun…" she continued. Heero's eyes sparked in excitement.

"Relena…I…"she cut him off with a finger touching his lips.

"Stay…" she begged and begun to unlocked the buttons of his shirt slowly.

After her visit from the colonies, Relena went back to planet Earth and stay at the Peacecraft mansion (formerly the Sanc kingdom) for a while to relax. She entered the mansion then let out a sigh.

" Paygan, Please inform everyone, I need some rest and I don't want to be bothered…"

"Yes, Ma'am"

She march towards her room and locked the two massive doors. She removes her coat and threw it at the nearest chair. She slammed herself onto the soft cushion of the sofa and laid herself comfortably. She turned her head aside and looks for her teddy bear which is placed on a chair by the glass doors of veranda. Surprisingly, it was not there. Someone was sitting there, staring at her wickedly. A man who bears the icy cold glare, a man with a pair of Prussian-blue eyes.

"Heero…" she whispered. She blinks for a second and see if she's dreaming. She is not. She stood up

"You're back…I thought you"

" I have never said "I'll be back" nor "I'm not coming back" He stated.

"Yes, I'm aware of that…but still, I've been thinking of going to L1 to meet you and "

She suddenly becomes aware of his moves when he stood on his feet and walks to her. In just few seconds he is in front of her, a step of distance.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, looking straightly into her eyes.  
She let out a sigh, and then a sweet smile formed on her lips.

"I'll be lying if I told you I did not…and you? Did you miss me? Right next to you? I bet you did…" she assured.

Heero chuckled. But then, without warning, he pulled her into his arms and kisses her thoroughly. Relena was caught off guard. And as his arms tighten around her feeling the softness of her body against his own, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Her eyes were still close when their lips parted, trying to catch her breath.

"I miss you so badly…" he whispered on her lips.

Once again, they kiss each other and come together in a warm and sweet embrace.

"Aren't you asking me to stay?" he asked.

"I don't need to… I know you'll be staying here with me…for good"

He smiled at her. "I promise to protect you"

"I know…Lady Une informed me back in L1. She told me that you have volunteered as the head of security, in –charge of my security…But I am sure, that is not all it is…Protecting me is just a single part of it"

"What makes you say that"

"I can feel it…since that night at the hotel, I can still feel the way you touch and kiss me Heero…everything is so clear in my memories, in my heart and the way you whisper my name in those beautiful nights we spent together"

He looked into her eyes and kiss her lips once again.

"I've been missing you since those nights, Relena"

"Heero"

"But I feel that I'm not good enough for you"

"No"

"Yes, I'm not…I'm a murderer, I killed many innocent lives"

"No… you are a hero, you save us all, you fight to obtain peace, you even sacrifice your own life in exchange of many"

A long silence follows.

"Relena, although I know I'm not the right man to asked you this"

"Relena, I want you to be a part of me…no, you are a part of me always…because. I'm…" he is unable to continue, unsure of what words he needs to speak. Oh come on! Say it Heero! he cursed himself.

Relena remain silent, waiting for him to go on. Actually, she is loosing her patience.

"I…I love you…and I want to marry you… Marry me please!!" finally the words came out of his mouth.

Astonished,Relena don't know how to react. And instead of answering his statement of love, she slaps him. Heero was shocked and Relena too. She doesn't know why she did that. He faced her again but once more she slaps him again. And when he faces her one more time, she grabbed his shirt and kisses him passionately. She pulled back an inch.

"Why didn't you say earlier? Do you have any idea how much I suffer for more than seven years!"

"Relena"

"You owe me a lot…" "Relena..I'm so sorry"

"You nearly made me loose my patience, Soldier"

"I'm not trained for this"

"I know, and for that I'll marry you"  
He sighed in relieve.

Was that the way she gets mad? He never saw her like that before. In the way she looks, it looks likes she is going to give up pacifism.  
-end- 


End file.
